


Good Enough For Me

by fangirl_of_the_baskervilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles/pseuds/fangirl_of_the_baskervilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't mother frickin' believe I'm getting married. And to a rich pureblooded ex-Slytherin no less. I mean me, a middle class, muggle born Gryffindor girl. And what if I mess up my vows or fall on my face walking down the isle. Please, lets just get this over and done with, i don't know how much more of it I can take!  Blaise/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough For Me

 

* * *

 

 

I am standing in my dressing tent, hyperventilating, whilst Luna, Hermionie, Ginny and Lavender try to calm me down. And let me tell ya something. It isn't working. In less than ten minutes, I have to step out onto a long stretch of silver satin carpet in front of all of Blaise's SUPER rich family and become Mrs Vanessa Zabini. And without him here to calm me himself, well. Lets just say i’m not taking the stress well. At all.

 

“MOTHEROFFUCKINGJESUSI’MGONNADIIIEEEEEE” I wail hysterically. Peeking around the flap of the tent where I was told to wait before the ceremony starts. I almost keel over as I see his filthy rich, bigoted grand-parents, aunties, uncles, cousins. And to make matters worse, sat just behind them is a rats nest of reporters sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting to stun me with flashes and judgemental expressions the moment I (mudblood bride) dare show my face middle class face.

 

And I bet he is taking all of this in his stride, the bastard.

 

I wish for the millionth time that I had had the choice to have a small, private wedding far, far away from this rabid crowd with just our closest friends, family and awesome DJ music.

 

“ ‘Nessa, if you don't stop jumping about I am going to tie you up, put on that 3 thousand pound dress and go out there my self!!.” Ginny snaps impatiently as I begin to dance a frenzied kind of irish river dance up and down the tent. I freeze to scared to move because with her tone, I can tell she is deadly serious.

 

“Thats better” Hermionie says in a calming voice, shooting a great full look at Gin. “Now take a deep breath.” I inhale.

 

“You are about to marry the man you love, are you not?” Lavender says pointedly at me. I nod. She is the only one of my friends from even a slightly high class background and i’m glad to have her with me to tell me whats what in a ‘posh’ wedding. I would be screwed without her.

 

“And you have been ‘courting’ for over 3 years now, haven't you?” Luna says. I nod.

 

“We have been preparing this day for months.” Ginny says, more kindly now, a far cry from what she was like just a moment ago when she was snapping at me. Anyone would think with the look on her face it was HER who was getting married. I nod yet again and by now can feel my face tuning slightly blue.

 

Hermionie looks at me and chuckles, “You can breath out you know.” My maid of honour says trying to stop bursting out laughing as I expel all the air from my now strained lungs in one big whoosh.

 

The bubbling pit of nerves that was my stomach has calmed considerably after my chat with my girlies and decide with new strength to look round the flap again. There he is. I can see him. He looks slightly nervous and keep running his hand through his tousled hark hair and idly chatting with his best man. He’s the reason i’m stood hear. In a white dress. With my hair up. Makeup on. Palms sweating, and heart slamming against my rib cage so hard it could burst. We couldn't have just eloped could we?

 

But no. Now its our wedding day, and I know everything will be perfect. Well, it bloody better be after all the shit i’v gone through with wedding planers who think they know what you want and future in-laws, who are so up themselves I'm surprised they can even walk. 

 

I take out my wand and singe a small golf ball size hole in the pale material. I watch with slight confusion as our eyes connect he winks and smirks showing his perfectly perfect ‘pearly whites’. And how did he even know I was looking? 

 

Typical, I cant help but think to my self as I rise and head for the cream cotton flap. Mocking my pain and nerves, almost daring me to walk out and marry his smug arse. Well, thats exactly what I intend to do. I take a deep breath and the curtains part. I all but glide out after my brides maids and meet his gaze, testing him to see if he can find a fault. I only trip once. No one else but Blaise seems to notice so its ok. Damn my clumsiness for ruining my mind-blowingly elegant and confident entrance. And so modest too.

 

Throughout the ceremony and the formal part of the after-party, I say my well rehearsed lines, sip Champaign like a pro and then everything just seams to slip into place. Well apart from that one hair that keeps fucking sticking up. Stupid, cheap bloody hairspray, not doing its bloody job on the one day I need it too. I mean how hard it it for you to pay £3 extra for something thats not just like watered down prit stick in a bottle! I mean you can spend god knows how much on a new eye plate made from crushed platinum mixed with jesus’ own tears and unicorn blood but not nip into Boots to get me a good hairspray?

 

* * *

 

 

“I saw you slip” He murmurs in my ear as we glide (almost effortlessly on his part) round the oak floor they cleared for our first dance as husband and wife, just a few hours passed.

 

“Damn, I thought so,” I whisper back, my voice laced with fake irritation, a scowl set on my face “But i’m sure it was all you fault”.

 

“Oh?” He says with confidence. “And how did you work that one out?”

 

“Because, whenever is it not your fault” I say as I glare up at his stupid brunet head, because even in 5 inch heals he still towers over me. 

 

“Aww come on sweetie” he whispers in my ear as I wave at my over excited muggle grand-parents as we dance past.

 

All I can do is sigh and rest my head on his chest as we dance the night away, in the most over-used, typical, cliched way that has ever been seen out of a rom-com or Disney Princess film.

 

But I love to dance with him because his skills and my confidence combine and always give me a moment to put to the memory bank. And they always manage to give me a calm, relaxed feeling, especially when the war was looming and everything between us was so risky and dangerous. Our dances now are just as they always have been and always will be: perfect . Well, I say that. There was that one time in the Moroccan clubbing district, when it was too dark to see and me and this stri.... Never mind.

 

I cant help but laugh to myself at that memory. It was the first time I took Blaise properly muggle clubbing when we were on holiday for his 21st birthday last summer.

 

Looking down at me he seems to asks me with his eyes whats so funny and all I can seem to get out is a burbled, “Dance…Morocc..dark..d with…mixed up” before I melt back into giggles again and press my probably reddening face into his shirt.

 

I can almost hear it as he arches one perfect, dark brow and then proceeds to ask with a lightly amused voice, “Should I be worried?”.

 

I take a moment to pretend to consider before looking up into his onyx eyes, but he already knows the answer.

 

I can feel it in the way his eyes bore into mine.

 

“... _probably_ not.”

 

And before we waltz of into the crow of party-goers to enjoy more of our stressful, exciting, infuriating and thoroughly confusing wedding. He murmurers into my ear,

 

“Good enough for me.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little Blaise Zabini/OC fic because its 1 in the morning and why not. Can read this fix as just a normal short story if you change the name and remove the potter-verse terminology. I based this on a fix I read ALONG time a-go so if anyone finds a fic like it, comment or message me and I can link to it somewhere, I just can't really remember much but the story line so... but all of this is my work. No beta so point shit out to me ;)
> 
> Xxx Daisy


End file.
